hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenny Augusta Anker-Hansen
I serien Jenny er datter av Jens August Anker-Hansen og Eva Rosenkrantz. Jens August ser ut til å omkomme i en flystyrt under hennes aller første levedager, og hun vokser derfor opp sammen med moren de første årene. Siden faren er antatt død da hun døpes, får hun navnet Jenny Augusta etter ham. Under dåpen er Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz fadderen hennes. Etter noen år tar Eva med seg Jenny til Sveits, der Goggen allerede befinner seg. Når det senere viser seg at faren overlevde flystyrten, tar Eva med seg Jenny tilbake til Norge mens Goggen blir igjen i Sveits. Eva og Jenny Augusta prøver å danne en familie sammen med Jens August, men Jens August får ikke det samme forholdet til Eva som de hadde tidligere. Dermed bor Jenny de første årene etter farens tilbakekomst tidvis sammen med hver av dem. thumb|left|Jenny Augusta. [[Fil:Jenny Augusta finner brevet fra Astrid.png|thumb|Jenny Augusta finner et brev til Dagny fra Astrid gjemt i en vase. Foto: TV 2]] Etter at hun begynner på skolen uttrykker læreren hennes, Gerhard Svensen, i 2009 til moren at hun har konsentrasjonsvansker og at hun til tider faller ut av diskusjoner. Både Eva og Jens August tar saken alvorlig, og Jens August vil gjerne sende henne til en klinikk i utlandet. Eva på sin side er villig til å prøve andre alternativer, før de tyr til dette, og forsøker blant annet med flere alternative behandlingsmetoder, alle uten hell. Til slutt blir det Viggo Hauge, farens svoger, som når frem. Han oppdager at hun har en perle i det ene øret, og at dette har forårsaket problemene. Perlen blir fjernet, og problemet er løst. Senere kommer Goggen tilbake til Norge, og da prøver Eva og Jens August igjen å få forholdet dem i mellom til å fungere, for barnas skyld. Dette fungerer, med visse komplikasjoner. thumb|Jenny Augusta i koma etter [[brannen på Ankerseteren. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|left|Jenny Augusta i koma etter brannen på Ankerseteren, med [[Georg Anker-Hansen jr.|Goggen og Eva rundt sengen. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny Augusta har to foreldre som ikke alltid er like glad i hverandre, og dette har preget hennes hverdag. Men begge er veldig glade i henne, noe som blant annet kommer til uttrykk når de redder henne da hun holdt på å omkomme i brannen på Ankerseteren. Jenny Augusta fikk brannskader og ble lagt i kunstig koma. Grunnet ulike komplikasjoner kan de ikke vekke henne på en stund, men en dag våkner hun av seg selv. Foreldrene bestemmer seg for å sende Jenny til USA slik at hun kan bli operert av de beste legene. Operasjonen er vellykket og Jenny blir frisk, men må tilbringe tid på Gullåsen rehabiliteringshjem etter operasjonen. Senere på året har Eva en hjerneblødning, og blir lam i halve kroppen og blir sittende i rullestol. Etter dette mister Eva en del av kontakten med datteren. Jens August foreslår at Jenny flytter til tanten Julie Anker-Hansen, som bor i Paris, et par uker. Først synes Eva det er helt uakseptabelt, men går til slutt med på det. Det ender med at Jenny Augusta starter på en kostskole i Paris, og ikke returnerer til Norge. [[Fil:Jenny ny og gammel.png|thumb|left|Jenny som barn, og som tenåring. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny_Augusta_i_2013.jpg|thumb|Jenny i 2013. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny.jpg|thumb|left|Jenny i Paris, våren 2013. Foto: TV2]] Årene går og Jenny Augusta begynner å mistrives i Frankrike. I april 2013 får vi se at hun er lei seg fordi moren aldri har tid til henne, og rømmer til slutt fra skolen. Eva reiser dermed til Paris og skværer opp med henne, men kort tid senere ringer Eva til Jenny sent på kvelden og Jenny klager igjen over at Eva ikke har tid til henne. [[Fil:Jenny_tog.png|thumb|Jenny ankommer Oslo med flytoget høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] I september 2013 skaffer pappa Jens August flybilletter til Jenny slik at hun kan få komme hjem igjen på besøk til familien i Norge. Hun kommer tilbake til en mamma som har mer enn nok å gjøre med hotellet og har lite tid til datteren. Da Jenny forteller Eva at hun blir mobbet på kostskolen i Paris, bestemmer Eva at Jenny ikke skal dra tilbake likevel. Hun begynner derfor på skole i Norge, men også her blir hun utestengt og mobbet av de andre jentene i klassen. Læreren til Jenny kaller inn foreldrene til foreldresamtale og forteller at hun ligger et hestehode foran de andre i klassen i alle fag, men at hun må trene på sine sosiale ferdigheter. For å hjelpe Jenny å få flere venner vil derfor Eva arrangere en klassefest for klassen til Jenny. Men Jenny tør ikke dele ut invitasjonene, og ingen kommer. [[Fil:EvaJennyJens.jpg|thumb|left|Jens August, Jenny og Eva, høsten 2013. Foto: TV2]] Etter å ha lest en reportasje om Jennys familie i Aftenposten stjeler Birgitte, en av jentene på skolen til Jenny, mobilen hennes. Hun later som hun ikke vet hvor den er, og hjelper Jenny å lete etter den. Dagen etter kommer hun til toppetasjen for å levere mobilen som hun påstår hun har funnet, og Eva inviterer henne til å bli der utover dagen for å vente på Jenny som ikke har kommet hjem ennå. Birgitte innynder seg hos Eva, og sier til Jenny at om hun selv ikke kan være en Anker-Hansen, er hun glad for at hun kan være venn med en. Jenny blir glad fordi hun endelig har fått en venn på den nye skolen. Eva er også glad for at Jenny endelig later til å ha funnet en venninne, og oppmuntrer de to jentene til å være mer sammen. Det viser seg imidlertid at Birgitte har en nokså tvilsom innflytelse på Jenny, som at hun blant annet oppmuntrer Jenny til å skulke skolen og kjøpe dyre klær etter å ha tjuvlånt farens kredittkort. Snart begynner Jenny selv å forstå at ikke alt er som det skal være med hennes "bestevenninne", og hun aner at Birgitte har stjålet fra henne. Birgitte har imidlertid sjarmert begge Jennys foreldre, og hun kommer ikke til orde med sine bange anelser. Særlig moren legger ivrig alt til rette for at Jenny skal være mer sammen med Birgitte. thumb|[[Birgitte er ikke noen god venninne for Jenny (t.h.) Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Jenny møter sin [[Edith Holte|mormor for første (og siste) gang. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny gjør derimot sitt beste for å unngå sin angivelige "venninne". Birgitte blir da direkte truende og påstår hun har informasjon som kan skade familien. Hun antyder at det for eksempel kunne komme en lekkasje om Anker Island, et prosjekt Jens August tidligere forklarte for jentene. Siden Jens August faktisk er midt i en stor etterforskning av mulig industrispionasje vedrørende nettopp dette prosjektet, må Jenny lure på om Birgitte virkelig kan ha noe med dette å gjøre. Noen dager senere påvirker Birgitte Jenny til å stjele sprit fra farens barskap, som jentene skal ha med til å drikke på en fest. Jennys foreldre oppdager imidlertid dette før hun kommer seg ut av leiligheten med alkoholen. Stilt til rette forteller hun dem endelig at Birgitte antydet hun visste noe hun kunne lekke om Anker Island. Dagen etter sier Jens August til Jenny at han er sikker på at Birgitte ikke virkelig har tatt noen papirer fra kontoret hans, og gir henne råd om hvordan hun skal motstå presset fra Birgitte. Når Jenny deretter møter Birgitte igjen, lar hun seg ikke skremme av henne. [[Fil:Jenny_i_Sandefjord.png|thumb|left|Et lykkelig øyeblikk: Jenny er på noe så sjeldent som en tur med begge foreldrene, til Sandefjord. Foto: TV2]] Når det i 2014 viser seg at Evas mor Helene er i live under falsk identitet som Edith Holte, tar det ikke lang tid før Jenny spør moren om når hun kan få møte mormoren. Senere samme dag tar Eva henne med til Furulund sykehjem for å besøke henne, og det blir et emosjonelt møte mellom bestemor og barnebarn. Kort tid etter dette blir Jenny med foreldrene til Sandefjord. Jens August har planer om å konsturere Anker Island der etter å ha overhørt Jennys kunnskaper om byen. Flere miljøorganisasjoner, deriblant Green Ocean protesterer mot plattformen, og Jenny blir en rådgiver for faren og konfronterer demonstrantene. Jenny sympatiserer med begge parter, og tilslutt føler hun seg bare brukt av begge parter. En dag allierer Jenny seg med noen aktivister og slipper dem inn på Hotel Cæsar. Senere angrer hun seg når hun innser at de planlegger en stor demonstrasjon, og de trekker seg tilbake. DNA-tester tyder på at familieforholdene ikke er som antatt, og Edvin tenker høyt om at Jens August og Eva faktisk kan være søsken. Jenny får også nyss om dette, og er tydelig oppbrakt ved tanken på at hun kunne være resultatet av innavl. Hun avviser Eva da moren prøver å snakke med henne om dette. Videre DNA-testing viser heldigvis at Jennys foreldre ikke er bror og søster. [[Fil:Jenny&Eva.gif|thumb|Jennys ser sin familie smuldre opp: Faren er blitt arrestert, og moren (t.h.) blir kalt inn til avhør. Foto: TV 2]] Da Anker Island-prosjektet blir nedstemt i styret, forsøker Jens August å begå forsikringssvindel ved å trippelforsikre plattformen og deretter sørge for at den blir senket. Edvin får imidlertid vite hva som skal skje, og underretter politiet. Da de kommer for å arrestere Jens August, ber han om å få si farvel til Jenny, og klarer raskt å hviske henne noen ord i øret: Hun må finne det separate SIM-kortet han satte inn i sin mobiltelefon hver gang han var i kontakt med dem som skulle senke plattformen, slik at samtalene ikke kunne spores til ham senere. Jenny Augusta gjør dette, samtidig som moren innkalt til avhør. Jens August slipper ut på grunn av mangel på bevis, og drar til garasjen på Hotel Cæsar og ber Jenny møte han der med SIM-kortet. Dessverre har Edvin sneket seg inn i leiligheten og overhører samtalen. Han holder henne igjen i leiligheten, og til slutt kommer Jens August opp. Mens faren jager ut Edvin, greier Jenny å bytte SIM-kortet mot sitt eget. Det viser seg å være smart, for Edvin snapper SIM-kortet fra Jenny før heisdøra lukker seg. Imidlertid klarer Edvin å skaffe et annet bevis på at Jens August var involvert i forsikringssvindel. Han presser Jens August til å dra fra Hotel Cæsar. Dagen etter finner Jens August endelig beviser på Edvins intriger mot familien, men han blir slått bevisstløs og etterlatt i en brennende bygning; hans skjebne herfra er uviss, og familien vet ingenting. Med Jens August borte er Jenny nå den eneste som direkte har sett en fiendtlig handling fra Edvins side, nemlig da han nappet SIM-kortet ut av hendene på henne. [[Fil:Edvin_truer_Jenny.png|thumb|left|Edvin ruver truende over Jenny. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Oss_to.png|thumb|left|Mor og datter finner sammen etter Jens Augusts forsvinning. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny sier til sin mor at det føles som om alle problemene i familien skyldes hotellet, noe Eva tar til seg. Ganske brått erklærer hun at hun går av som hotellsjef. Med Jens August borte vil hun ha tid til å være der for Jenny, og de to finner nært sammen. Edvin fortsetter sitt spill og besøker Eva i toppetasjen en dag etter at hun har tatt ut permisjon. Jenny kommer hjem, men takker nei til å slå seg ned sammen med dem; hun unnskylder seg med at hun har mye lekser. Hun lytter likevel til samtalen, og Edvin ser henne. Han kommer med noen dulgte utsagn om at barn er redd for å bli alene, noe som kan tolkes som at han truer Jenny med at han kan skade Eva. [[Fil:Tungekutting.png|thumb|Edvin forteller Jenny en "godnatthistorie" om en jente som fikk tungen kuttet ut. Foto: TV 2]] Senere blir Jenny med da Eva drar på en hotellkonferanse i Paris, en del av Edvins plan om å få både Juni og Eva bort fra Norge samtidig for å få mere makt på hotellet. Når Jenny kommer hjem, oppdager hun en ukjent kam i leiligheten. Det viser seg at kammen tilhører Edvin - han har bodd i leiligheten mens de var borte. Senere vil Eva invitere Edvin på middag for at Jenny skal bli bedre kjent med sin onkel. Etter middagen går Edvin inn til Jenny når hun skal sove, og forteller henne en "godnatthistorie" om ei jente som fikk tungen sin skåret ut. Jenny skjønner at dette er en trussel, og dagen etter forteller Jenny moren sin at hun har dårlig magefølelse om Edvin. Eva hører ikke på henne, og Edvin sender Jenny en eventyrbok som skal påminne henne om historien han fortalte kvelden før. Jenny er med da Edvin inviterer Juni og Eva på middag i sin nye leilighet. Hun setter maten i halsen da Edvin avslører at kjøttet de spiser, faktisk er tunge. Edvin greier å manipulere seg til å overta toppetasjen, og Jenny og Eva må flytte ut. Jenny forteller moren om truslene, og Eva får også mistanke til at noe er galt med Edvin. Dessverre greier Juni å overbevise Eva at det er absurd å tenke sånn, og Jenny innser skuffet at moren ikke tror på henne. [[Fil:matheis.png|thumb|left|Jenny bruker matheisen til å komme seg opp i toppetasjen. Foto: TV2]] Flere uker senere får endelig både Juni og Eva øynene opp for at mannen de kjenner som "Edvin", egentlig er en stor svindler som har brukt en rekke falske identiteter. Jenny overhører hvordan moren og tanten snakker om "Edvin", og får med seg at han skiftet ut systemet i heisen, slik at bare han selv nå kan komme inn i toppetasjen. Jenny minner om at det eksisterer en gammel matheis som går opp til toppetasjen fra kjøkkenet. Hun er liten nok til å få plass i den, så hun kan dra opp og se om det er noe å finne ut. Moren forbyr henne straks å prøve noe så farlig, men Jenny sniker seg likevel avgårde til kjøkkenet og tar matheisen opp. I toppetasjen finner hun forskjellige papirer og pass som tilhører "Edvin", og tar bilder av dem. Bare med et nødskrik kommer hun seg usett ned igjen, siden "Edvin" kommer opp mens hun holder på. Jenny tar sine funn til moren, og ber henne ikke være sint. Slik får Eva og Juni vite at "Edvin" har brukt en rad forskjellige identiteter. Hans sanne navn viser seg å være Erik Askeland. [[Fil:Eight_swords.jpg|thumb|Tarotkortet Åtte sverd antyder hvilke onde planer "Edvin" har for Jenny]] Ved en senere anledning har "Edvin" gått ut med sin historie i media og fremstilt Eva og Juni som hjerteløse kapitalister som vil nekte ham hans arv. En journalist passer opp Jenny på skoleveien og ber om hennes kommentar til at moren hennes skal være kald og følelsesløs, men hun nekter å snakke med ham. Det er likevel så ubehagelig at da hun kommer hjem til Eva og Juni, sier hun til dem at hun hater dem. Nettet begynner etter hvert å snøre seg sammen rundt "Edvin", men det er tydelig at han planlegger mottiltak. Han blir vist mens han sitter og nøye vurderer tre forskjellige fotografier, av Juni, Eva og Jenny. I hånden har han et tarotkort. Til slutt kaster han kortet oppå bildet av Jenny, og det viser seg å være et bilde av en fanget og bundet kvinne. [[Fil:Jenny_skriker.png|thumb|left|Edvin kidnapper Jenny. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Jenny_fanget.png|thumb|Erik har på sitt eget vis realisert tarotkortet. Foto: TV2]] Da Eva og Harshad Kapoor har vært i USA og funnet den virkelige Edvin Holte, kaller politiet Erik inn til DNA-prøve, men for Eriks del er spillet ikke over. Han unngår patruljen som kommer for å hente ham fra hotellet, passer opp Jenny på vei hjem fra skolen og kidnapper henne og tar henne med til Grobyen. Jenny greier å skjære seg løs ved hjelp av et glasskår, men Edvin finner henne gjemt i lageret. Deretter ringer «Edvin» til Eva og forteller at han krever fritt leide ut av landet, ellers skal han ta livet av Jenny. Det han ikke visste var at Eva hadde politi hjemme hos seg som sporet han opp. Dessverre har Erik tatt med seg Jenny til toppetasjen før politiet rekker å komme fram til Grobyen. Han ringer Eva nok en gang og forteller hvor han er, og hotellet evakueres i forbindelse med politiaksjon mot toppetasjen. Like etterpå dukker Eddie opp i toppetasjen, noe som ender med en krangel. Erik, som truer med en pistol, mister den på gulvet, og Eddie klarer akkurat å få tak i den. Eddie skyter Erik Askeland i brystet, og han faller om og dør. Jenny blir lykkelig gjenforent med sin familie, og hun takker Eddie for å ha reddet henne. [[Fil:Sofie-Jenny_første_scene.png|thumb|left|Første scene med Sofie Asplin i rollen som Jenny. Foto: TV2]] Litt tid (men høyst noen uker) etter kidnappingen har Jenny kommet til hektene igjen, og det har begynt å bli viktig for henne å få innpass blant de kule jentene på skolen. I tillegg sliter hun med at Eva har blitt mer beskyttende etter kidnappingen, og Jenny føler seg behandlet som et barn. Hun er oppsatt på å gå på en konsert med bandet Nightskies, men Eva vil isteden ha datteren med seg på en fest på hotellet, som avholdes for å markere den nye begynnelsen etter "Edvins" fall. Jenny er med på festen, men da moren etter hvert forsvinner, ser hun sitt snitt til å gå på konserten isteden. Hun treffer på Sarah Persen, som noen jenter nettopp har mobbet ved å ta skoene hennes, men Jenny lar Sarah låne sine sko. Slik får hun en ny venninne. Noen dager etterpå vil hun overnatte hos Sarah mens Sarahs foreldre er borte, noe Eva motstrebende gir henne lov til. Imidlertid er ikke Eva trygg på hele situasjonen, og lager seg et ærend til Sarahs leilighet (Jenny skulle ha glemt tannbørsten hjemme). Jenny synes det er pinlig at moren kommer for å sjekke opp på henne slik. [[Fil:Sarah_og_Jenny.png|thumb|left|Sarah blir Jennys fortrolige bestevenninne. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Hos_Sarah.png|thumb|Jenny koser seg hjemme hos Sarah (t.v.), men kort etter kommer moren og gjør det pinlig for henne. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:kondom.png|thumb|left|Jenny får et alvorlig forklaringsproblem da moren finner et brukt kondom. Foto: TV2]] Jenny blir med på forberedelsene til skolerevyen, ikke minst for å komme nærmere Stian Borg, en gutt hun har fått godt øye til. Senere er Jenny og Sarah i Evas leilighet mens hun er borte, men en stor ungdomsgjeng kommer inn for å ha "nachspiel", og Jenny mister en stund kontrollen. Stian hjelper henne å få de uønskede gjestene ut igjen, og Jenny rydder omhyggelig opp i leiligheten. Dessverre overser hun et kondom som noen har etterlatt i Evas seng, og moren blir ikke glad når hun finner det. Jenny forsikrer at det ikke er hun som har vært sammen med noen, men Eva vet ikke om hun kan tro på sin datter lenger. Etter hvert får de likevel snakket ut. thumb|left|Jenny og Sarah er til stede på åpningen av Invictus, men skal komme til å drikke alkohol. Noen dager etter er Jenny og Sarah til stede da Storm åpner sitt nye utested Invictus. For å få kontakt med Stian Borg sniker imidlertid Jenny til seg alkoholholdige drikker, og etter hvert må Eva geleide en stupfull datter ut av lokalet. [[Fil:Jenny_fyllesyk.png|thumb|Jenny er kraftig fyllesyk dagen derpå. (Foto: TV2)]] Neste dag er Jenny kraftig fyllesyk, og moren lar henne vite at hun har husarrest på ubestemt tid. Imidertid har Jenny lagt ut på nettet et bilde av seg, Sarah og Stian mens de drikker, og myndighetene fatter interesse for saken. Heldigvis har Jenny rukket å slette bildet før inspektøren tar for seg henne, Storm og Pelle (den siste er offisiell skjenkeinspektør på Invictus), og de klarer å vri seg unna. Da Eva etter hvert forteller at hun er blitt sammen med Harshad Kapoor, reagerer Jenny først negativt og trekker fram at det bare er noen måneder siden Jens August ble borte. Ganske raskt lærer hun seg likevel å like Kapoor. Faktisk later hun som om hun er blitt svært opptatt av islam, delvis fordi Kapoor er muslim, og erklærer at hun skal konvertere. Eva blir ganske forskremt, mens Kapoor spør om det virkelig ville være så fryktelig om Jenny fikk samme tro som han selv, og dette fører nesten til et brudd i forholdet. Jennys samvittighet våkner, og hun tilstår overfor moren at det hele var et spill fordi hun ville "straffe" henne. [[Fil:Blodig_Jenny.png|thumb|left|Jenny blir skadd i en bilulykke. (Foto: TV2)]] Siden skal Jenny være med Stian Borg, gutten hun liker, mens de gjør lydopptak av skrensing i en bil i fart. Det skal være lydeffekter til skolerevyen, og Stian har fått låne farens bil. Eva gav bare svært motvillig Jenny lov til dette, og det går da også galt; Stian mister kontrollen over bilen, som krasjer inn i en haug tømmerstokker. Jenny slår hodet og får et stort sår på tinningen. Stian tar henne med på legevakten. Jenny prøver å skjule skaden for Eva og Harshad, men de finner ut hva som er skjedd. Eva inviterer Stian hjem til Jenny og de har hele leiligheten for seg selv når Eva og Harshad spiser på Cleo. Før Stian må gå, kysser han Jenny. Jenny blir så glad at hun løper og forteller moren om kysset. Litt senere får Eva imidlertid se Stian mens han klemmer en annen jente. Hun blir redd for at han skal såre Jenny og ber ham holde seg langt unna henne. Snart blir det klart at Stian bare gav litt trøst til en jente Jenny selv kjenner godt, og som har det vanskelig fordi foreldrene ligger i skilsmisse. Stian forteller Jenny at han ikke kan være sammen med henne når hun har en så gal og overbeskyttende mor, og Jenny føler at moren har ødelagt kjærligheten for henne. Forholdet mellom mor og datter blir svært kjølig. [[Fil:Jenny_slått.png|thumb|left|Eva (t.h.) har fiket til Jenny. (Foto: TV2)]] Samtidig er det en krise i forholdet mellom Harshad Kapoor og Eva, fordi han vil ha barn med henne og hun ikke vil. Harshad forlater leiligheten, men vil senere ha et møte med Eva, og ber Jenny overbringe en lapp der han ber Eva treffe ham. Da Jenny skal til å gi Eva lappen, kommer moren dessverre med en sårende bemerkning om at hun håper dette er en "unnskyldning" fra Jenny selv. Jenny blir provosert og river lappen i stykker. Da Eva mye senere kommer på å pusle sammen bitene, innser hun at dette var en beskjed fra Harshad. Han tror Eva avviste hans tilbud om et forsoningsmøte, og vil nå ikke snakke med henne. For Eva virker det dermed som om Jenny har ødelagt hennes eget kjærlighetsliv akkurat som hun selv uforvarende ødela for Jenny, og hun tar for seg datteren, mister besinnelsen og fiker til henne. Hun prøver straks å be om unnskyldning, men en sjokkert og gråtende Jenny bare skriker til henne at hun har å forlate rommet. [[Fil:Jenny_på_fest.png|thumb|left|Jenny er på fest, men blir det for mye å drikke? Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Stian_bærer_Jenny.png|thumb|Stian kommer bærende på en bevisstløs Jenny. Foto: TV2]] Hun stikker hjemmefra og ender opp på en fest der hun drikker alkohol og finner sammen med Stian igjen. De går på bakrommet for å ta dette videre. Hva som skjedde der, blir ikke vist. Stian har bar overkropp da han dukker opp igjen, men han bærer på (en ennå påkledd) Jenny, som har blacket ut. Stian er fortvilet og vil ha hjelp til Jenny. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer